Truth or Dare Show
by Lil'Pantha-Demon
Summary: Same story as before! Watch as the G-Gundam cast plays truth or dare and hangs out together and be stupid! All you can predict from this is FUN!!!!


Hiya! ^_^ Welcome to the Truth or Dare Show! With your host. me! Lil'Pantha_Demon! Today we have the cast of G Gundam!  
  
Lil' PD: So, you guys ready to play?  
  
Domon: My dream is to kill this man! * holds up picture of Kyoji * Ahhhhh! Gasp! *spots Kyoji * Kyoji, my brother.... Kyoji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyoji: WHAT DOMON?! Jeez, I'm right here so stop yelling!  
  
Domon: I will never forgive you!  
  
Rain: Calm down Domon, the fights over, you can stop actin' like a retard now.  
  
Domon: Oh, ok! ^_^  
  
Everyone but Domon and Rain: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rain!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: ^_^ I'm just gifted like that.  
  
All of G boys: * drools with mouths open * We know! * all of G girls hit their boyfriends *  
  
Lil' PD: ok. O_O. ^_^ anyways! Everyone get to their seats and SIT!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!? New choice of words please? * you can see big InuYasha whole *  
  
Lil' Rain: Oops! ^_^ Sorry!.... Wait!?!? How did you get here? This isn't an Inu fic this is a G fic!  
  
InuYasha: * takes a deep breath* I fell into a huge rabbit hole where I was swallowed by a rabid Buggs Bunny where I met the DBZ cast who were supposed to be in the other guys body but magically ended up in Buggs and then I was chased by a million Kagomes and was ejected from the other end so here I am!  
  
Everyone else: O_O O_o O_O o_O.interesting.  
  
Lil' PD: Now InuYasha, as much as we would love to have ya here....  
  
Everyone but Lil' PD and InuYasha: * cough * bullshit * cough *  
  
Lil' PD: Ahem! Like I was saying! As much as we would love to have ya here, why don't you go back up that " other end" so we can move on with the fic?  
  
InuYasha: ...^_^ ok! Bye!  
  
Lil' PD: Now lets finally move on with the fic! Since I'm the author that makes me the absolute ruler!!!!!! * Everyone stares at her * what?!.. Oh! And I get to go first! Rain, I'll ask you first since you're the best out of everyone on the show and Allenbys a bitch!  
  
Rain: ^_^ ok!  
  
Lil' PD: Truth or Dare?  
  
Rain: Truth.  
  
Lil' PD: Ok, what is your most secretest secret? That made absolutely no sense did it? Is secretest even a word?!  
  
Rain: Well. I've kinda been keeping this a secret from everyone, especially Domon because who knows what he would do if he knew! Ok... When I was aiming at the Berserker mode on Walter Gundam when Allenby was attacking me, I was really trying to miss it so I would end up killing her instead and make it look like an accident because shes an annoying little slut and she just gets on my nerves. (No flames!)  
  
Everyone but Rain: O_O O_O O_O... Yeaaaaaaa Rain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: ^_^  
  
Lil' PD: Wow..... I never would have guessed! Now it's your turn to ask.  
  
Rain: Ok, Domon, truth or dare?  
  
Domon: Truth..MASTER!!!!!!..sorry, reflex  
  
Rain: O_o ok.... anyways, what DID you ever see in Allenby?  
  
Domon: Nuthin, I just used her to get more gizmos and gadgets for Burning Gundam like that chip-thingy.  
  
Rain: I knew you weren't dumb!!!!! * Gives Domon hug * Oh, by the way, it's your turn. * Suddenly, Allenby appears magically and then all the mirrors break and all the flowers die *  
  
Allenby: Hey! What about me? I want to play! I wanna play! Play, play, play, PLAY!!!!!!  
  
Domon: Ok! Ok! * Mumbles, bitch * Allenby, Truth or Dare?  
  
Allenby: Dare!  
  
Domon: k, I dare you to go jump into that hole and get yourself eaten by Buggs Bunny naked!  
  
Allenby: ^_^ FUN!!!!!! Ok Domon, whatever you say because I love you and I know that you really love me and not Rain. * Then both Rain and Lil' PD start beating her up * (I helped just cause I hate Allenby too and beatin up hoes is fun!)  
  
Lil' PD: NOW OFF WITH YOU SLUTY HOE!!!!!!! (See? What'd I tell ya?)  
  
Allenby: v_v Fine! * Takes off clothes to reveal that shes really flat, wears stilts cause shes only 2 feet tall, and she's been holding in all of her fatness with a billion belts * (Once again, no flames!)  
  
Everyone else: O_O o_O EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sai: I knew there was something wrong with her bro!  
  
George: Due to my duties as a knight, I shall not respond to this disturbing image...Oh screw it!!!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON YOU BLUE-HAIRED FREAK!!!!!!  
  
Marie Louise ( ML): * gasp * George de Sand!.... I knew it!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chibodee: Quick! Into the rabbit hole with her disturbing nakedness!!!!!!!! * Everyone quickly shoves Allenby in the hole and then they hear blood curdling screams *  
  
Everyone: LONG LIVE BUGGS BUNNY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil' PD: ^_^ Well, it's supposed to be her turn but due to her tragic, yet hilarious, fate we'll start with Chibodee who needs to stop spiking the punch before I come over there and go violent on his ass!!!! * Chibodee quickly runs over and starts whistling innocently and starts checking his imaginary watch *  
  
Chibodee: Ok, Argo, what is your biggest secret that you don't want us to know the most?  
  
Argo: . Well, I love nailpolish, magazines, and shopping.. Especially at Victoria's Secret, Rave Girl, and Forever 21.  
  
Everyone else but Chibodee and Argo: O_O o_O Awwww!!!!!!! That's so sweet!  
  
Chibodee: I already knew he was a fruitcake, I saw him reading 17 Magazine in the Guienna Hiylands!  
  
Argo: * Quietly * O_O''''' You. Did.?  
  
Natasha: I want a refund on this guy Mr. Director!  
  
Chibodee: Uh.huh. k Argo, now you.  
  
Argo: Ok, Sai, truth or dare?  
  
Sai: DARE!  
  
Argo: Ok, I dare you to tell Cecil that its over between you two and that you want to break up, but you don't really have to break up, or else I'll feed you to Buggs or the sharks!  
  
Sai: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (He doesn't want to have to face Cecil, its not the bunny) *All of a sudden you see Argo holding up Sai and bringing him over to Cecil *  
  
Sai: NO! You cant make me! I wont let you!  
  
Lil' PD: Chill Sai! You can tell her it was just a dare AFTER she kills you! That is.. If you can! (No flames! I love Sai! Hes one of my favorite characters!)  
  
Sai: I'll take the bunny! I'll take the bunny! Just don't get Cecil mad! You don't know how scary she can be! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!! The pure, unadulterated, PG 13, HORROR!!!!!!!!! * Argo drops Sai in front of Cecil *  
  
Cecil: Hey Sai! Why are you shaking like a nervous maniac and have an expression on your face like your about to make me kill you because your gonna break up with me?  
  
Everyone but Cecil: O_O""  
  
George: * whispers to Marie Louise ( ML) * How does she do that??  
  
ML: Girl vibe..  
  
George: Ah..  
  
Sai: Well, Cecil.... you see the funny thing is.... * starts laughing nervously * I am gonna break up with you-don't kill me!!!!!!!!  
  
Cecil: O_o WHY YOU!!!!!!!!! * starts chasing Sai around with a mallet *  
  
Sai: I.... * runs into room and comes out another with Cecil still chasing him * TOLD.... * runs into different room comes out another, Cecil still going crazy * YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! * Cecil still chasing him *  
  
Lil' PD: I would tell Cecil that it was just a dare and he doesn't really want to break up with her but this is just too fun to watch!!!!!! Ok Sai! While you run for your life to avoid a maniac Cecil, ask someone.  
  
Sai: George! Truth or Dare?  
  
George: Truth of coarse!  
  
Sai: What is your sickest thought of you and a woman? If any.  
  
George: * starts sweating up a waterfall * (No, not a storm. I hate that!) Well.I.Um.  
  
Sai: Just say it already!  
  
George: * Real fast * That Rain was in a bikini and I was making out with her instead of Domon in that hotspring in the Guienna Hiylands!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but George: O_O'' daaamn...  
  
ML: I SO wonna hurt you right now... But im just too disgusted to change my facial expression from O_O'' to kill  
  
Rain: YOU SAW US!?!?!  
  
Domon: I cant belive that he saw me flirt with Rain while she was in that cute bikini and relaxing in the hotspring and start making out with her!!!  
  
Everyone else: o_O.....We knew you were gonna pull a stunt like that Domon!  
  
Domon: It's not my fault that I fell into the hotspring and accidentally fell on her!  
  
Rain: No sick ideas peoples, he really did fall by accident!  
  
Lil' PD: You go Domon! Anyways, George, your turn!  
  
George: Ok, Shirley, truth or dare?  
  
Shirley: Dare!  
  
George: Very well, I dare you to go into that closet with Chibodee and stay in there until I say so.  
  
Shirley: ..... ^_^ ok!  
  
Chibodee: HAPPY PLACE!!!!!!!!!! * spaces out and starts drooling *  
  
Lil' PD: Well THAT was the biggest mistake ever mage in the history of all man-kind! Oh! Shirley! Before you two start your make out session, ask someone  
  
Shirley: Ok! Kyoji, truth or dare?  
  
Kyoji: Truth  
  
Shirley: PERFECT! It's always puzzled me why you always protected Rain while you were Schwartz  
  
Kyoji: Well, its because I love her a lot but my dumb ass brother had to steal her from me and that's why my evil side kept trying to kill him, because he stole Rain from me! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? But I shall have my revenge! Yes! My sweet revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Kyoji: O_O o_O O_o -_-;; if we keep making these faces we'll be stuck like this so. * they all slap Kyoji one *  
  
Kyoji: Oops! Sorry, my bad! Lost my cool for a second there! (Long live Kyoji!)  
  
Domon: Why does everyone have to love my girlfriend?  
  
Chibodee: Dude! Look at her! * pervertedly looks at her chest and legs *  
  
Domon: ^_^ Oh yeah!  
  
Kyoji: EXACTLY! Anyways, Master Asia. (Master Asia had suddenly appeared while Kyoji was going through his "phase") Truth or Dare?  
  
Master Asia: Truth stupid pupil!  
  
Kyoji: Uh. That would be Domon but any-who! Are you straight or what cause you sure don't act like it!  
  
Master Asia: Of coarse not! Why do you think I'm always following Domon around, standing up for him, picking fights with him, and making fun of him?! It's cause I love him!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Master: * disgusted mode * O_O O_o O_O o_O didn't see that one coming at all!  
  
Lil'PD: OFF TO THE BUNNY HOLE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!! * everyone tosses Master into the hole *  
  
PM Wong: Wait! Master! I love you cause I'm gay to!!!!!!!!!!!!! * jumps in after Master*  
  
Everyone: ^_^ we did see THAT one coming!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: * sighs* Once again, the player who is supposed to go has died so Natasha, you can go since you had only one line through this whole fic  
  
Natasha: ^_^ yea!!! Dare! My magic crop and I can handle anything!  
  
Lil'PD: since when was that crop magic?  
  
Natasha: * smiles mischieviously * Just watch! * Walks over to Argo and slaps her crop on her hand* Kiss my feet Argo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * He immediately falls to the ground and starts kissing her feet* POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: WOW! Talk about service! Ok, I dare you to give me the crop or face the bunny! (No, I'm not selfish; it's just that Meigel must die!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Natasha: THE BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Natasha runs and jumps into the hole *  
  
Lil'PD: Ahhhhhhhhh... (Ah in a boo-hoo kinda way ^_^) I liked her to! GIRL POWER LIVES ON! Ok, since I'm the author (And the supreme ruler ^_~), Natasha WILL some back! * suddenly Natasha appears with her red kimono on *  
  
Natasha: I'm alive!!!!! But I will jump again if you EVER think about taking my crop again!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: Yeah ok, that was practically ASKING me to kill you and not bring you back right there.  
  
Natasha: u_u, Sorry  
  
Lil'PD: All right. Now ask someone already! * Sai and Cecil come back into the room and Sai is panting like a dog.. *  
  
InuYasha: HEY! HEY! HEY! I saw that!  
  
Lil'Rain: Oops! My bad! ^_^''' * (Continued)..with a big bump on his head while Cecil is standing there with the mallet on her shoulder and a grin on her face... uh, kinda like this, ^______________________________^ *  
  
Natasha: Alrighty then! (Ace Vantura style!) Cecil! Truth or dare?  
  
Cecil: Im in the mood for a dare!  
  
Lil'PD: FINALLY!!! A DARE!!!!  
  
Natasha: * evil smirk* I dare you to go find a DO-DO Bird!  
  
Cecil: -_-;;..^_^ sure! * comes back 10 seconds later with a DO-DO Bird and Natasha, along with everyone else's, mouth is hanging down to the floor *  
  
Cecil: What, like it was hard? ( Leagally Blonde!)  
  
Everyone else: BUT THEY'ER EXTINCT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cecil: THEY ARE!?!?!?!?! Wait a sec.you tried to make me find an extinct animal?!  
  
Natasha: ^_^''' Hehehe * nervous laugh* Don't you think we should all put our past aside and move on with the game, and our lives, peacefully???  
  
Cecil: * mumbles * Whatever.. Ok, uh, Bunny! Truth or dare??  
  
Bunny: Truth! I pick truth!  
  
Lil'PD: Oh! So were back to truth now is it? Anime characters these days!  
  
Cecil: Yeah. Is it true that you dared Sai to break up with me? * everyone looks at Sai *  
  
Sai: What?!?!? I didn't tell her!  
  
Cecil: * starts laughing uncontrollably * No one told me! I tricked you guys into telling me!  
  
Bunny: Damn! I should have seen that one coming after watching Seinfeld last night! Whatever.. Cath, truth or dare?  
  
Lil'PD: Dare! DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cath: Truth  
  
Lil'PD: @!&$ you!  
  
Bunny: Are you really violent? Cause you kinda freaked us out at the Guienna Hiylands with that gun and everything * Rain shivers *  
  
Cath: u_u..^_^ Of coarse! I can't believe it! After all this time you guys didn't know how violent I am?! I'm so ashamed..Any-who! Janet! Truth or dare?  
  
Janet: I'll have to say dare Cath (All game show contestant style)  
  
Lil'PD: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cath: I dare you to talk more  
  
Janet: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...^_^ ok....-_-;; * sighs * I got nuthin. Later! * Janet leaves and drags Cath and Bunny out with her *  
  
Cath and Bunny: -_-;;; Once again, no freedom... * all of a sudden a French artist kid with a heavy French accent appears and looks sad, and then a fairy appears *  
  
French dude: * gasp * My fairy! She is happy! * looks down like he's sad again * But my art.She will suffer. ( Fairly Oddparents live on! That was my favorite scene, had to add it in to spread the joy!) * French dude and fairy disappear *  
  
Everyone including Buggs: O_O''''' riiiiiiiiiiiightttt....  
  
Lil'PD: Seitt!!!!! Hey!! When did you get here?????  
  
Seitt: Uh, 5 minutes ago.. The bunny gave me a lift  
  
Buggs: ^_~  
  
Lil'PD: Good job Buggs! Heres a carrot for being so kawaii! ^_^ Ok Seitt, since I love ya so much and you just got here and cause Janet left, I'll ask you. Truth or dare?  
  
Seitt: Dare  
  
Lil'PD: I dare you to kiss me!  
  
Seitt: ^_^ OK!!  
  
Lil'PD: * gets big kiss from Seitt and is now starry-eyed * *_* damn your good!  
  
Seitt: I was taught by the best...  
  
Rain: ^_^  
  
Domon: Hey! Me too! I guess we do have somethin in common after all!  
  
Seitt: ....  
  
Seitt: Michello, truth or dare?  
  
Everyone but Seitt: MICHELLO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Since when did he get here????  
  
Seitt: Same time as me! Anyways, Michello, truth or dare.again?  
  
Michello: Dare, DARE I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * starts laughing like a maniac * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Michello: -_-;; Not again.  
  
Seitt: o_O''' Ok, I dare you to " Hug a, Hug a, HUUUUUUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Carebare!!!!!!!!" * singing that carebear commercial themesong *  
  
Michello: Hug-a-wha? Wait a sec... NO WAY!!!!!!!!! I am not gonna hug a cute child play thing!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: Fine then, you'll just have to face the bunny! * all throw Michello into bunny hole *  
  
Lil'PD: George, it's boring without Chibodee and Shirley here, plus there missing all these peoples getting killed! How could you let them miss that?!  
  
George: Alright, alright! Chibodee, Shirley, you guys can come out now!  
  
Closet: ...  
  
George: Chibodee? Shirley?  
  
Lil'PD: Hold on let me see * walks up to the closet and opens the door* .....O_O'' * slams the door and leans against it * I told you not to leave them in there too long George!!!!!  
  
George: Why?? Hold on, no you didn't....  
  
Lil'PD: Guys.I'm gonna need you to put your clothes back on and come out to join the rest of us ok?  
  
Closet: ....  
  
Lil'PD: I'm serious you two, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Closet: OK OK ALREADY!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Timer: DING DING DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: Oops! Sorry! Times up! But we'll be back after these messages!  
  
Kagome: What messages??  
  
Lil'PD: Those messages! * points to credits * See?  
  
Kagome: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: Yeah! Oh! * heres screaming and sword slashing in the backround *  
  
Kagome: * gasp * SIT BOY! sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: What???????  
  
Kagome: That was the director you do-head!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, well, he refused to put trees in my trailor and decorate it to look like a forest!  
  
Kagome: Oh, good point......  
  
Lil'PD: Enough chitchat! Next episode were goin to continue with the G-cast and were goin to also have a some surprise guests including a perverted monk a kitsune a moon princess and the one who refers to her as a " meatball head". All next episode on the Truth or Dare Show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: * fast talking announcer voice * Lil'PD doesn't own G-Gundam or InuYasha thank you and have a nice day! ^_^ 


End file.
